dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2/@comment-2601:40C:4300:C10:E5F7:357A:299F:1B91-20170722193559
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME-003:42 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME-0 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time was the second video of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Series. It featured a new character named Tony The Talking Clock, who teaches The Yellow Guy, The Red Guy, and Bird Guy about time. Before the song begins it shows the 3 friends sitting in the living room and The Red Guy explains that their favorite show is about to come on, and The Yellow Guy and Duck have to "Stop mucking around." Then Tony countinues starts singing. Number two also saw a cameo for the Notebook who was seen next to The Red Guy's bed. LyricsEdit Tony: Time is a tool you can put on the wall, or wear it on your wrist. The past is far behind us; the future doesn't exist. Bird: Oh. Yellow: What's the time? Tony: It's quarter to nine, time to have a bath. Bird: What do you mean? We're already clean! Tony: Scrub scrub scrub 'till the water's brown! Time is a ruler to measure the day, it doesn't go backwards, only one way. Watch it go round like a merry-go-round; going so fast like a merry-go-round. Let's go on a journey! A journey through all time! The time that's changing all the time! It's time to tell the TIME! Red Guy: But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show. Tony: Don't be STUPID, friends! Come on, it's time to go! Time was old, like a Victorian time. Saleswoman: With cobbles, and plague, and speaking in rhyme! Chimney Man: With cobbles, and chimneys, a simpler time! Sewer Man: (muffled voice) With cobbles, and sawdust, and batteries and slime! Yellow: This tree that is old has circles inside! Tony: This tree that is older has shrivelled and died. Bird: The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core! Apple: ( just slowly rotting) And I rot over time and I'm not anymore. Tony: Time can be told by the moon and the sun, but time flies fast when you're having fun! (knocks house with cards) MMM! There's a time and a place for mucking around! Bird: Like birthdays! Red: And camping. Yellow: I'm friends with my dad! Roy: (heavy breathing) Red: And then what happened after the olden days? Tony: Time went new, got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery. Yellow: An old man died! Tony: But look, a computer! Everything's cool, it's the FUTURE! Time is now, the future anew! Look at all the wonderful things you can do! With gadgets and gizmos and email addresses! Yellow: My dad is a com-computer Tony: LOOK AT THE TIME--! Bird: It's quarter to eight, there's fish on my plate! Yellow: It's twenty past day, there's fish on my tray! Bird: It's eleven to twelve, there's fish in the bath! Red: It's nine thirty, there's fish everywhere. ..Fish everywhere. Tony: Now you can see the importance of time, it helps us make pizzer and keeps things in line. Bird: But when did it start? Yellow: And when will it stop? Tony: Time is important and I am a clock. Red Guy: If we run out of time, then where does it go? Yellow: Is time even real? Does anyone know? Bird: Maybe time's just a construct of human perception, an illusion created by-- Tony: (Alarm clock sounds that slowly get louder, eventually making Yellow Guy's ears bleed) Tony: Sunset, sunrise, night and day. The changing seasons, the smell of hay. Look at your hair grow, isn't it strange? How time makes your appearance change? Yellow: (moan) MAKE IT STOP! Tony: It's out of my hands, I'm only a clock. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. But eventually everyone runs out of time!